


Shattered

by 4bon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4bon/pseuds/4bon
Relationships: Garnet & Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)





	Shattered

“ What haveI done sh...sh...she’s gone, shattered, everything I did, I did it for her, everything I lived for GONE!!!!! “I still remember coming to earth for the first time. It was only 5,300 years ago. She was so fascinated by the life, plants and the humans she then realises what she was doing, she was killing the earth. She asked the diamonds blue! she said I don't wanna destroy the earth, Yellow she begged I like the humans. But nobody listened, so she made a stand as someone they couldn't ignore. Now I'm here sobbing “I COULD HAVE SAVED HER GARNET!!!!!!!” “IT'S ALL MY FAULT” *CRACK* “Pearl your crack-” “AND NOW SHE'S SHATTERED GARNET NOW THERE'S NO GOING BACK” *CRACK* “PEARL STOP I…..” garnet said shakily while leaning heavily on the wall behind her. Before pearl could respond *SHING* garnet glowed bright white and sapphire was on her hands and knees crying. “Sa..sapphire w...w..what's wrong,” Ruby said as she stuttered immensely, “PEARL STOP” shouted sapphire with tears still running down her cheek, “You’re GOING TO SHATTER YOURSELF” she exclaimed with utter horror. “I...I...I just… I, I feel like it's all my fault I didn't defend her. If I had been there I could have saved her,” Pearl said in a quiet whisper. “it's all my fault” *crack* pearl i… it's not your fault” “No, it is my fault” “ I looked into the future. There was nothing that would stop it from happening “ Sapphire are you okay?” ruby asked with a very red face from crying (or because she's ruby hard to tell). “Yes I am very frightened for pearl, she is gonna shatter herself” “i...I’m sorry” “pearl you don't have to say sorry,” said sapphire in a very calm voice. *CRACK* “PEARL NO” *POOF* there was a bright light than a million shards on the floor “sh...sh...she shattered herself. It's all my fault I could have stopped her from shattering herself” “sapphire its not your fault we couldn't have stopped her” a;* A FEW WEEKS LATER* “pearl why *hic* di..did y...y...you do *hic* this to your*hic*self” sapphire said staring at a jar with millions (yes millions) of white shards in it, sitting next to it a jar with only a few small pinkish-red quartz shards in it. They never found the rest...  
*A FEW DAYS LATER* “ruby I can see that in a few days we will be c...corrupted but… I see 1 and only one possible future where we will survive. We go to the kindergarten and go into one of the holes the attack will last 1 hour for that one hour we poof ourselves and then there will be a 75% chance we will survive” “then let’s try it” ruby said with an obviously fake smile they tried it and it worked, then they made a new life they put homeworld, and everything else behind them they were happy new gems starting a new life then one day they found this amethyst “she looks...different ruby” “yea” said ruby with an unknowing tone “let's go say hi” exclaimed sapphire in an excited voice. “HI,” said sapphire with knowing eyes and a wide smile “um..hi,” said the very wary and shy purple creature. From then on the 3 of them were known as the Crystal Gems.


End file.
